


Viva La PLUTO

by RandomProjectedTrashCutie



Series: Space sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomProjectedTrashCutie/pseuds/RandomProjectedTrashCutie
Summary: "viva la pluto" said logan"then perish" was Romans responce.





	Viva La PLUTO

Logan was a man of science. He was a man of reason and a man of logic. He would follow the rules that science and logic had made to a point. Knowing this, one can imagine Patton’s surprise when he returned to their dorm. The scene showed Logan on the couch in a NASA shirt and smiley sun pyjama pants, yelling at Roman, who had donned a pillow shield. Virgil was curled behind the couch with an evil gleam in his eye. There were Nerf gun darts flying across the room.

“What’s going on here?” Patton asked after his initial surprise.

“Specs over here is in denial!” Roman shouted in response, his pillow shield reflecting a Nerf dart that had come flying from behind the couch. “Virgil!” Roman yelled.

“Viva la Pluto, fuck you.” Virgil hissed from behind the couch.

Roman grabbed his own Nerf gun and fired, only to miss.

“Thanks for the free ammo, Princey.” Virgil chuckled, ducking back behind the safe back of the couch.

“Logan, why are you on the sofa?” Patton questioned, “and Virgil, watch your language.”

“Patton, we are taking a stand. I’ve held my opinion for too long. This cannot continue any longer.” Logan stated, flinching as he got a nerf dart to his glasses.

“Logan, if science says Pluto isn’t a planet, then it isn’t!” Roman protested.

“Pluto will always be a planet in my heart!” Logan yelled back. “Virgil, fire!” he commanded, finger pointed at Roman.

“Logan, Virgil, as your loyal boyfriend it is my job to help show you the truth. Pluto is not a planet, and it never will be one again!” Roman shouted, nerf dart after nerf dart pegging him and his pillow.

“Falsehood!” Logan shrieked in response.  

“This is about Pluto?” Patton said, before bursting into laughter. “Logan, sweetie, when was the last time you slept?” He asked between giggles. Logan fell completely still.

“Yesterday of course.” He responded, avoiding Patton’s gaze.

“Longer than two hours?” Patton grilled him, hands on hips.

“Tuesday?” Logan mumbled, looking down.   

“What? Logan, today is Friday!” Patton exclaimed, dad mode activating. “How are you still standing?” He questioned. “Come down from the couch, I’m sending you to bed right now.”

“Patton, I don’t mean to interrupt, but it is like, 7 at night. I really don’t think anyone is going to sleep right now.” Virgil cut in, head coming up from behind the couch.

“Well, we are just going to have to see. Logan, can I trust you to sleep?” Patton asked, before having a large grin come upon his face. “Actually, I don’t think I fully trust you to go to bed. In fact, I might have to watch you in order for you to sleep. And Roman and Virgil might have to help!” Patton finished, eyes gleaming.

“Patton, is this your way of asking for a slumber party?” Roman asked  while Virgil let out a chuckle.

"Maybe?" Patton replied, the childish glint in his eye becoming stronger. “I’m gonna go and get some blankets!” Patton exclaimed, running to his room to grab supplies.

“I’m going to go and get some snacks then,” Virgil stated, leaving the room with a chuckle.

“I guess we’re having a slumber party, Specs.” Roman laughed, looking at the slightly shocked person to his right, who was still standing on the couch, “And I would get down from there before Patton goes all dad mode on you again.” Logan started to climb down, then paused.

“For the record, Roman, Virgil and I won that battle.” He smirked, adjusting his glasses. “That’s a fact.”

Patton would return to the living room to view another surprising scene; Logan sat on top of Roman, with a laughing Virgil, chanting, “We win and you lose!” All Patton could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be more coming soon, and as always, don't forget to coment for grammer.  
> Come yell at us at @space-side


End file.
